Tu musa y yo pianista
by miel-tonks
Summary: Fredmione/Ella descubre una carta en el lugar menos imaginado en donde alguien confiesa todos los sentimientos que atosigan su alma y después de una lucha interna decide contestarle... ¿cómo terminara todo esto si ambos han terminado en un juego; enamorá
1. Chapter 1

Por supuesto, nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de nuestra fabulosa e ingeniosa JK

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Un Fredmione relativamente corto, ya que solo contara con unos 4 capítulo.

_**Una historia con un poco de drama pero mucho romance donde el misterio y la confianza irán unidos de la mano.**_

_**Ella descubre una carta en el lugar menos imaginado en donde alguien confiesa todos los sentimientos que atosigan su alma y después de una lucha interna decide contestarle... ¿cómo terminara todo esto si ambos han terminado en un juego; enamorándose de sus ilusiones pero sin siquiera conocer su facciones físicas?**_

"_**#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#**_

La lechucería se encontraba totalmente abandonada y el aire que se filtraba por las múltiples ventanas era tan frío que la castaña se acomodó la bufanda color escarlata con más fuerza de la necesaria mientras suspiraba con sueño. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana y ella se había tenido que levantar pese a que no había dormido nada bien la noche anterior (consecuencia tal vez de un pequeño resfriado que la había aquejado). Las lechuzas ululaban observándola con sus enormes y penetrantes ojos y ella no pudo reprimir un escalofrío, los búhos aunque muy importantes en la comunidad mágica aun le causaban algo de miedo, eran criaturas de la noche que normalmente leías en los libros de terror muggles _"y diez años creyendo que las aves representaban la maldad no eran fácil de cambiar…"_ pensaba mientras sacaba una pulcra carta sellada y perfumada que había escrito con una semana de anticipación para ipso facto con un sencillo movimiento de barita hacia aparecer una rosa roja con hermosos y suaves pétalos para después enredarla en la carta y acercarse a la primera lechuza que vio, una de color marrón y enormes ojos amarillos.

-¡hola!—dijo Hermione tratando de ser amable para agradar a la lechuza y quisiera ser su mensajera, la oliva la observo sin pestañear y Hermione reprimió la imperiosa necesidad de desviar la vista del animal-¿podrías llevar esta carta a la calle Nocte número 21? Dásela a la señora Granger, ella es mi madre—la lechuza ululó y la castaña lo tomo como un "si" mientras contenta amarraba la carta con la rosa en la pata de la ave y la observaba alejarse por un gran ventanal.

-al menos podre sorpréndela, levantarme temprano no será tan malo después de todo—se dijo, y estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y alejarse hacia la biblioteca para empezar sus deberes cuando algo llamo su atención, y con el ceño fruncido se acercó al nido de la lechuza que le había servido de mensajera observando con interés una carta que se encontraba abandonada ya un poco raída y arrugada, descansaba como invitándola a leer su contenido. Hermione no se caracterizaba por ser chismosa ni por andar cotilleando por las esquinas de Hogwarts, pero la carta tenía algo que la atraía a abrirla ¿Quién sería tan despistado como para olvidar algo así? ¿Y si era una trampa? Pero rápidamente desecho la idea, era imposible que fuese una trampa… porque la idea simplemente resultaba estúpida y nada astuta.

Entonces con manos temblorosas tomo la carta entre sus manos observando con atención la caligrafía que no era nada en especial, se atrevería a decir incluso que la letra era bastante brusca lo que la llevo a la conclusión de que un hombre había sido el que había escrito la misiva.

La carta no tenía ningún cello ni nada que le pudiese dar alguna pista, lo único que se leía en el sobre era _**"para ti"**_ con tinta negra y letra exageradamente grande, y sin contener más la curiosidad la abrió con cuidado alejándose por precaución, al fin y al cavo podría terminar siendo una simple broma, pero no era nada de eso porque cuando el papel que contenía el sobre fue visible para la chica alargo su mano y lo tomo guardándose el sobre en la bolsa de su túnica para ipso facto desdoblar la hoja y observarla con atención, la letra era la misma y no parecía decir mucho, entonces comenzó a leer.

"_**Siempre me he preguntado algo ¿Por qué es tan difícil tener tu propia identidad? ¿Qué quién soy? Pues te diré que mi nombre no es importante, lo de relevancia aquí es no puedo entenderlo; yo mismo no me entiendo y no creo que la gente lo haga. Soy una sombra y así como me siento, es decir, aunque soy bastante conocido y por algunos estudiantes hasta querido, no siento que tenga mi propia identidad y no, no son los típicos problemas adolescentes. Yo soy un reflejo y él es mi reflejo creen que somos iguales aunque no lo somos y es agotador, cuando alguien habla de nosotros lo hace en plural y aunque antes no me importaba ahora si lo hace. Yo soy mi propio ser, no un reflejo como tampoco él es el mío y es tan difícil aparentar, porque la gente no te ve de otra manera; en fin es agotador y ya estoy harto, porque siento que nadie me conoce"**_

_**Atte. Reflejo**_

Hermione observo la carta sorprendida mientras la releía una y otra vez para poder comprender cada palabra, cada expresión y cada sentimiento que la misiva plasmaba y que eran todo un mar de emociones atropellantes y asfixiantes… _¿Quién se sentiría de esa manera?_ ¿Quién seria _"reflejo _"y con quien lo compararían? Y es que no era justo, nadie debería pensar así. Y con la mirada de convicción tomo una decisión (decisión tal vez que cambiaría totalmente su destino, tan importante que de haberse dado cuenta tal vez no se hubiese atrevido a hacerlo) y guardando el pedazo de hoja como un tesoro en su túnica, saco un pequeño frasco de tinta junto con un pergamino de su mochila y se dispuso a escribir una carta.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"##"#"#"#"#"#"#"

Fred Weasley subía a paso apresurado por las escaleras que llevaban a la lechuceria, hace apenas unos minutos había terminado de comer y poniendo mil excusas se había separado de George.

¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido una idea tan tonta? Sí, está bien, se sentía bastante mal que hasta George conociéndolo como lo conocía le había sugerido que ya que no quería hablar de lo que sentía y lo tenía tan abrumado y huraño, escribiera todo lo que le pasaba por de deschavetada cabeza en algún papel y después lo quemara; pero llamándolo cursi Fred se había reído y había hecho omiso.

Sin embargo ayer, cuando había subido a la lechucería con la intención mandar una carta a la tienda de _"Pociones y algo más"_ pidiendo algunos ingredientes, había cavado de alguna forma que aún no lograba entender del todo melancólico y soñador acompañado de todas las lechuzas todas sus fortalezas se había acabado fracturando y los sentimientos terminaron ahogándolo y presionado de una forma increíble, hallando como única solución la tontería más tonta de la historia ¡escribir una carta! Pequeña pero significante donde demarraba justamente lo que sentía en esos momentos y aun peor que eso; siendo totalmente irracional había acabado dejando la carta escondida tras el nido solitario de la lechuza que le había servido como mensajera, pensando que tal vez alguien la leyera y le ayudara ¡pero que tonto! Si la carta ya había sido encontrada (y esperaba que no) por cualquier curioso lo más seguro es que en estos momentos estuviese riéndose divertido de su estupidez y sus sentimientos… ¡diablos! Que el ya no era un niño, no podía esperar que por arte de magia un orientador o el mismo profesor Dumbledore encontrara la carta y le ayudara. "_Tamaña estupidez que has cometido Fred Weasley"_. Pensó mientras se acercaba a la bonita lechuza marrón en donde estaba seguro había escondido la carta, es más incluso hasta su escondite era estúpido _"no te sorprendas de ver la carta llena de excremento Fred"_ ¿Quién venía a ver los nidos de las lechuzas solo por diversión? Entonces sacando un chuche de su túnica y sonriéndole a la lechuza con la intención de que dejara su nido a la vista le soltó el chuche haciendo que esta saliera volando, dejando el sobre a la vista… ¡uf! casi le dieron ganas de reír como loco ¡su carta se encontraba bien! Ahora la tomaría y la quemaría olvidando de una vez por todas el estúpido juego que había creado; y estirando la mano tomo el sobre con facilidad…

Un jadeo escapó de sus labios sin poderlo evitar mientras sentía que sus piernas le fallaba y sus labios se secaban dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca; la carta que tenía en sus manos no era la suya pero estaba dirigida hacia él, prueba de ello era la bonita caligrafía fina y larga donde se leía clara y concisamente "Reflejo", por unos minutos la estupefacción fue tal que Fred poco a poco termino deslizándose hasta terminar en el mugriento suelo acabo sentado y aun anonado comenzó a abrir el sobre, para ipso facto, leerlo.

_**Hola**_

_**Supongo que te sorprende que alguien te conteste porque no te conozco y estoy segura de que tú tampoco me conoces, mas sin embargo, cuando leí tu carta (lo siento, mi curiosidad gano a la razón) no pude evitar sentir la imperiosa necesidad de contestarte… ¿de verdad te sientes de esa manera? Bueno si es así (y esto no es una broma, que sería de muy mal gusto por cierto) me gustaría decirte que la vida es muy corta y si la pasas lamentándote esta se te ira en un instante… Y contestare a tu pregunta diciendo que aunque es difícil tener nuestra propia identidad porque ni siquiera nos conocemos a nosotros mismos, no es imposible, ¿Por qué sientes que no te conocen como un individuo autónomo? En tu carta hablas de que contantemente te comparan con alguien más ¿es algún amigo o hermano? Porque si es así, no hay mucho que hacer, las comparaciones son inevitables y mientras esa persona con la que te comparen ocupa un lugar importante en tu corazón creo que esto es solo un pequeño efecto secundario a cambio de disfrutar su compañía… La verdad es que no vale la pena preocuparse por la "gente" en general, creo que si de verdad le importas a alguien este hará todo lo posible para conocerte ¿no es suficiente? Pero si aun así necesitas a alguien en quien confiar yo podría ayudarte con gusto, seré tu confidente y podrás desahogarte en mi como yo lo hare en ti; porque, aunque no nos conozcamos yo te entiendo, toda mi vida es sido vista de una manera, todo el que me ve por primera vez piensa de mi como la "insufrible mandona perfeccionista" y no los culpo, esa es la impresión que doy, mas sin embargo no esa definición se queda corta y despectiva con todo lo que yo soy, me gustaría algún día en mi vida simplemente sentarme y ver pasar el tiempo sin nada que hacer… me gustaría decir que amo cocinar y que cuando era más pequeña me gustaba pintar, pero no puedo porque tengo miedo del que dirán. Somos lo que somos, tú lo dijiste, reflejos; una máscara para agradar en la sociedad ¿no es así? Caray sonríe y piensa que aunque te comparen siempre abra una persona que no lo hará y tratara de descubrir tu verdadero yo. **_

_**Atte. Mandona**_

Fred no pudo evitar sonreír al terminar de leer la carta, de alguna manera retorcida e imposible su absurdo plan había funcionado y él había recibido la respuesta que tanto anhelaba ¿Por qué preocuparse de todos los demás? Geroge era su hermano y la persona con quien más pasaba su tiempo libre, unas cuantas comparaciones no eran nada comparadas a todo lo que vivía día a día con su hermano. Mandona tenía razón, lamentarse no era lo que él hacía y no sacaría nada de eso…

Y levantándose comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras… tenía que conseguir tinta y pergamino.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"##"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"

_**Hola Mandona (que nombre más raro has escogido ¿eh?)**_

_**Debo confesar que no me imaginaba a nadie con tanto tiempo libre como para ponerse a fisgonear el contenido de los nidos de las aves… en fin, había venido por mi carta para quemarla convencido de que dejarla a la vista de cualquiera era una mala idea. Pero me arrepiento, no sé quién eres y lo más seguro es que ni te conozco, pero tu carta me ha hecho sentir bastante bien, tienes razón ¿Qué es la vida si no puedes hacer bromas porque te la pasas lamentándote todo el santo día? Tienes razón mandona, eres una chica bastante sensata por lo que leí.**_

_**¿De verdad la gente te ve de esa manera? Piensa en lo que tú me has dicho, las personas que de verdad se interesen por ti trataran de conocer no solo la coraza en la que te ocultas; sino también, la perla que se esconde dentro de ti. ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? Si te gustaba pintar cuando eras niña, no veo porque razón no te gusta ahora, es más, te aconsejo, no te OBLIGO a que vayas a tu dormitorio y cojas algunas pinturas y algún trozo de pergamino y vayas y te sientes en la sombra de algún enorme árbol. Estoy seguro que te alegrara volver a soñar y plasmar tu manera de ver el mundo, con colores y formas diferentes en el pergamino.**_

_**¿Qué solo somos reflejos? ¿Qué solo somos una máscara de nuestro verdadero yo? Tal vez tengas razón y jamás terminaremos de conocernos a nosotros mismos, pero ¿Por qué no sonreír y dejar que el mundo te juzgue loco? Olvida el qué dirán que la vida es muy corta y la adolescencia aún más, has alguna locura de vez en cuando, ríete sin razón aparente y grita como posesa solo por diversión. ¿No es gracioso? Yo que me siento reflejo te mando y aconsejo alguna locura para llamar la atención a ti "mandona" que te consideras una persona racional y perfeccionista.**_

_**Atte. Reflejo**_

Hermione sonrío sin poderlo evitar, siendo honesta consigo misma jamás pensó que _"reflejo" _se atreviese a contestarle, en realidad una parte de su cabeza seguía diciéndole que solo era un broma de algún estúpido; pero no, la prueba se encontraba frente a sus ojos. "_Reflejo_" era un estudiante a quien no conocía más sin embargo con solo una carta contestada ya había llegado a tomarle cariño… y leyendo de nuevo las primeras líneas de la hoja que aun sostenía en su mano, no pudo evitar ruborizarse ¡que descarado y burlón era este chico! Pero aun así la carta había sido bastante bonita y su ánimo había subido a una velocidad alarmante "_¿Qué tan tarde sería?" _pensó mientras observaba por el enorme ventanal, y al darse cuenta que aún era relativamente temprano guardo la carta en la túnica y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, era necesario buscar sus pinturas.

El dibujo era hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo; el agua del lago brillaba en colores ambarinos y claros mientras el castillo con sus torres y su aura mágica se erguía imponente en la lejanía. Pero tal vez lo más hermoso de el bosquejo no era el paisaje, sino más bien el enorme árbol que lucía la melancolía del otoño con el añorante color amarillo de sus hojas y las tristes sombras de dos magos que lo acompañaban y que se encontraba erguidos frente a frente, ella y el traían mascaras blancas y sus rostro no eran nada visibles, en la lejanía se podía notar el crepúsculo del fin de un día melancólico donde dos alamas en pena se encontraban y aun con su alma rota, se entendían… Si Fred tuviese que definir el boceto en pocas palabras sin duda utilizaría la frase "melancólico, hermoso y perfecto" en la misma oración.

Se dijo a si mismo Fred mientras observaba con atención el pedazo de pergamino que su mano sostenía, llevaba días esperando alguna respuesta de "mandona" y para ser honestos ya se había rendido e incluso desilusionado pensando que solo le habían jugado una broma, cuando justo unos minutos atrás algo en su interior le urgió a subir a la lechuceria y observar su escondite para descubrir una nueva carta. ¡Y con toda razón "mandona" se había tardado en contestar!, la pintura que le había hecho como un regalo no era nada fácil de hacer y perfeccionar… entonces dejando con sumo cuidado el boceto a un lado de él tomo el pedazo de pergamino que contenía los pensamientos de ella.

_**Hola querido Reflejo**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, pero el dibujo (que segura ya has visto) me costó un poco de trabajo, es tuyo, un regalo de parte mía ¿no es así como comenzamos? No nos conocemos, pro aun así confiamos el uno con él otro. **_

_**Bueno, gracias por llamarme paria social, eres todo un caballero ¿no te mencione que la curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte que yo misma? La lechuza marrón había sido mi mensajera y cuando salió volando descubrí tu carta… y bueno, ya te imaginaras lo que sucedió después de eso… ¿Qué pensaste que dejar una carta donde plasmabas tus sentimientos en un nido era una mala idea? Pues sí que eres de luces cortas reflejo… pero piénsalo de esta manera, todo sucede por algo y si no hubiese sido por tu poco sentido común y mi pavorosa curiosidad no nos encontraríamos ahora en esta situación.**_

_**Te diré pues la verdad: yo soy una persona demasiado concreta, me gusta que todo tenga un porque y por lo mismo muchas personas me consideran fría y carente de sentimientos, una enchufona a quien solo le gusta tragar libros ¿Cómo crees que se tomarían la noticia de que también tengo un lado tan pragmático como es el arte de dibujar y pintar? La pintura es mi relación con la fantasía y lo imposible ¿te diste cuenta que no nos di ni cuerpo ni cara? Eso es para mí el misterio que te envuelve y me envuelve a mí, la sensación de no sentirnos parte de nada pero a la vez parte de todo. Es la realidad y la fantasía en la que vivimos cada uno de nosotros, espero que te haya gustado.**_

_**Atte. .Mandona**_

"_**#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#**_

-¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí Hermione?—la castaña pego un brinco al escuchar la voz de Harry y rápidamente trato de esconder en su túnica la hermosa cosa que había sostenido y observado hace unos minutos.

-na… nada Harry—dijo dándose la vuelta y observándolo con la mejor sonrisa que pudo crear—el azabache la observo dudoso.

-si no me quieres contar no lo hagas Mione, es solo que has estado bastante distraída y me preocupas—la muchacha vacilo una sonrisa de disculpa.

-lo siento Harry, pero son solo cosas de chicas ¿estarías dispuesto a escucharme?—el moreno pareció nervioso.

-pues… sabes que cuentas conmigo Mione…-la castaña rio divertida mientras negaba y se levantaba del mullido sillón en donde se encontraba sentada.

-iré a mi habitación Harry y deja ya de preocuparte por tonterías, me encuentro bien ¿nos vemos en el gran comedor?—Harry asintió y la muchacha dándole una mirada segura se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de las jóvenes.

Hermione no podía dejar de observar el hermoso antifaz que sostenían sus manos con sumo cuidado mientras se acomodaba con pesadez en la cama. ¿Qué si había sido un regalo hermoso? Si lo había sido, mágico y misterioso como la relación que tenía con "reflejo". El antifaz era bastante elaborado, en forma de una mariposa esbelta y perfecta se abría en dos enormes alas cubriendo gran parte de su cara dejando solo al descubierto sus ojos y su boca, con hermosos destellos morados y dorados parecía más bien una obra de arte que un simple antifaz. "es hermoso" susurro mientras una enorme sonrisa se extendía por su cara, el boceto que ella le había regalado no se comparaba en nada a el hermoso antifaz que en cambio él le había adjuntado en la carta con la reciprocidad de dar y recibir que ella no conocía.

La castaña había esperado con ansias apenas contenidas la carta de "reflejo" por dos largas semanas sin perder la esperanza cuando justo en la mañana había descubierto por fin el sobre con el hermoso antifaz escondido tras la paja en una hermosa caja blanca. El sobre se encontraba guardado y atesorado en la misma caja blanca junto con las otras dos cartas en el cajón de su litera pero no era necesario leerla, se había aprendido cada palabra de cada una de ellas con increíble velocidad, saboreándola y entregándose a los placeres de su gran amigo misterioso.

_**Querida Musa:**_

_**¿Qué, que? No, no estoy borracho ni me he equivocado de amiga secreta, ya sé que tú te hiciste llamar a ti misma "mandona" pero ¿de verdad vale un nombre tan absurdamente fácil y ridículo para una persona como tú? Tu no solo eres una odiosa amante de los libros, insufrible, fría y mandona, no eres ni por asomo nada de eso, yo he descubierto en las pocas letras que tú me has mandado tu alma más allá de tu coraza. Tú eres una persona sensitiva, con una inteligencia audaz y profunda, pragmática y mágica, te gusta dibujar y parece que te expresas genial en ello abriendo de par en par tu corazón y dejando al descubierto tus sentimientos que embriagan y atrapan en cada matiz y color que utilizas. En la mitología griega las musas eran las mujeres muy bellas (y aunque no sé si lo eres tu alma si lo es) aquellas que inspiraban la poesía, las artes y la música. Si, sin duda alguna tú eres musa. ¿Te sorprende que yo sepa sobre ellas? Pues te diré que aunque me gusta reír, hacer bromas y actuar como un inmaduro, también puedo ser un ser culto cuando me lo propongo. Soy todo el paquete completo, un hombre perfecto así que si tienes alguna prima o hermana que este en busca de su alma gemela pásame por favor sus nombres…**_

_**Muchas gracias por el boceto, es hermoso y perfecto ¿conoces el termino reciprocidad? Me imagino que si musa, así que para corresponderte yo te he hecho también un regalo, así que no pierdas más el tiempo leyendo algo estúpido como una carta y corre a buscar entre la paja del nido de la lechuza marrón ¿podremos llamarla tinta? **_

_**Atte. Reflejo.**_

¿Qué sí Hermione no había corrido a buscar entre la paja apenas leyó lo último? Ella ya no era más Mione, Hermione, la insufrible sabelotodo o la fría y aburrida, ahora también era "musa" ¿estaba bien sentirse tan feliz que hasta tenía ganas de cantar?

"#"#"##"#"#"#"#"#"#"#""#"#"#"#"#

Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido? La historia apenas comienza y aun que es algo corta ses pondrá bastante interesante…


	2. para mi sexi musa

_**Capitulo: Para mi sexi musa...**_

_**Hola!**_

**Un nuevo capítulo. Que sería ya el penúltimo… jeje, se hizo más corto de lo que pensé.**

**Y bueno, espero que disfruten de la lectura como yo disfrute de escribirlo.**

"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%

_**Un nuevo capitulo **_

_**Hola pianista**_

_**¿Te crees con el derecho de que tu solo puedes cambiar los sobrenombres? Yo te conozco lo suficiente para decir que no eres un reflejo, tienes tu propia personalidad, escondida entre los aires de bromista que te adjuntas. ¿Qué porque pianista? Bueno, pues si yo soy tu musa por la manera en la que dibujo tú serás mi pianista, las notas que en cada letra tocas hace que mi corazón salte de felicidad, pero también por las cosas tan hermosas que haces. ¡Merlín! Que el antifaz esta precioso…**_

_**¿Cómo crees que terminara el régimen de Umbridge? Yo en lo personal no la soporto ¿Quién se cree que es? Sus métodos de enseñanza son abominables y su forma de llamar la atención sonándose la garganta de esa manera tan absurda simplemente me da calosfríos…**_

_**Pero cambiando de tema… ¿musa? Me han dicho muchas cosas, pero jamás me han calificado con ese término, me siento alagada ¿Qué si estoy fea? Bueno, no creo ser la bruja más bella del mundo, pero tampoco soy la copia de Martí la llorona. ¿Cómo eres tú? **_

_**¿Puedo darte una descripción? Tú eres un hombre muy guapo, alto y de cuerpo escultura, tus cabellos finos y dorados caen de forma limpia hasta tus hombros y tus impresionantes ojos violetas son tan profundos como el mismo mar ¿Qué tal lo hice?**_

_**Cuídate y nos vemos pianista**_

_**Atte. Musa**_

_**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#**_

_**Mi Musa:**_

_**¿Por qué hablar de la cara de sapo? La mujer está más chalada que una cabra y en ella tenemos un perfecto caso de arcaica solterona y menopaúsica con atuendo de niña y ridícula risa chillona… creo que incluso Gilderoy—yo soy el mismo dios griego de sonrisa perfecta—Lockjart fue mucho mejor profesor que ella y eso ya es decir mucho. De la cara de sapo no te preocupes, ella no tiene ningún régimen sobre nosotros, ni tampoco podría lograr controlarnos sin Dumbledore, estoy seguro.**_

_**Pero cambiando de tema a algo más divertido ¿de verdad me imaginas de esa manera? Rayos chica si esos son tus estándares de hombre ideal dudo mucho que te cases antes de los ochenta años la verdad… ¿ojos violetas y cabello fino y dorado? Pues ya de paso traigo mi corcel volador y viajo a algún reino igual de loco que tu descripción o tal vez a algún otro planeta, no lo sé… pero no te pienso decir mi verdadero físico así que para ti seré ese musculoso y alto hombre que tu cabeza de adolescente hormonal creo musa.**_

_**¿Y cómo eres tú? Déjame adivinar… tienes unas piernas altas y hermosas y una figura de actriz muggle, tu cabello es lacio y largo de un bonito color negro azulado y tus ojos son de un penetrante azul amable… ¿Qué tal? **_

_**Atte. Pianista. Por cierto ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ese sobrenombre? Me gusta sin embargo y aunque no se tocar el piano y preferiría algo mucho más ruidoso me haces sentir un ser culto (todo lo contrario a lo que soy) **_

_**PD. ¿Qué nadie te había dado un calificativo tan sublime? Bueno pues es que no te conocen como yo, tú eres mi musa y así es como yo te veo en mi mente.**_

_**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%**_

_**Querido pianista.**_

_**¿El ministerio puede llegar a ser más estúpido? Nos están preparando para una guerra de la peor manera, no estamos dispuestos a nada. Somos una generación de magos sin preparación y por consiguiente nuestra eliminación será rápida…**_

_**¡Oye! No me llames adolescente hormonal don señor piernas largas y cuerpo de actriz ¿en qué mundo vivimos? Porque si tú te vas a ir en caballo a marte yo me iré a los sueños imposibles de los hombres. ¿Con que me casare hasta los 80 años? Bueno, con tal de que no termine como la pobre anciana menopáusica de la que recuerdo que me comentaste alguna vez… **_

_**¿Sabes? Es bueno tener un amigo como tú con el quien no necesito confiar… ¿te cuento un secreto? Antes de entrar a Hogwarts yo jamás había tenido amigos, los niños son malos por naturaleza y conmigo encontraron a la perfecta ñoña rara de quien burlarse, de ahí mi afición a los libros; en mi niñez fueron mi única compañía, con ellos crecía, aprendía y podía imaginar otros mundos a parte del nuestro, con ellos aprendía y al menos durante mis clases podía ser útil y apreciada en mi salón ¿vaya tontería no? Me dejaba utilizar y luego que me pisotearan… pero eso ya cambio y mi actitud fría y hostil fue mi mejor coraza, no me puede culpar nadie de mi forma de actuar **_

_**Atte. Musa**_

_**PD. ¿Te ha gustado el boceto? Me he inspirado en nuestras propias "apariencias físicas".**_

"_**%"%%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%**_

_**Mi musa:**_

_**El boceto ha estado genial, dibujas muy bien ¿lo sabias? Tus dibujas son reflejos de mi alma y de la tuya, me ha gustado la forma en la que me has dibujado y he quedado satisfecho en la forma en la te has dibujado (como una sexi modelo de pelo semi azulado y penetrantes ojos azules) Tu eres la culpable de los sueños nada inocentes que he tenido por una imagen que no es real. ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? De verdad espero que no…**_

_**¿Sabes? Yo tengo un ojo interior y tu futuro es una boda a los ochenta años… ¡ja! Es una broma Musa, tú eres demasiado buena (sin doble intención) como para no atraer la mirada de más de uno, tu personalidad es increíble **__**y cualquiera estaría bastante loco como para no enamorarse de ti… **__**¿podríamos borrar esa última frase? No me malinterpretes, claro que lo creo solo que he sonado demasiado afeminado para mi gusto y yo soy todo un macho.**_

_**Ahora que lo más seguro es que he hecho que en tu hermosa cara de modelo muggle/musa aparezca una sonrisa es hora de entrar en el tema más importante TU INSEGURIDAD ¿crees que no me daría cuenta? Tú eres una persona muy hermosa Musa, tienes una personalidad fuerte, eres lógica y a la vez tienes un enorme corazón… no dejes que los traumas infantiles arruinen los mejores años de tu vida ¿debo asumir que eres mestiza o nacida muggles? Genial ya solo me quedan unos trecientos alumnos para descubrir tu identidad. Tú no eres más rara de lo que yo soy y ñoña (tal vez un poco) pero eso es **__**tierno **__**diablos, la imagen de ti en el boceto hace que trate de ligar contigo. Pero tú lo has dicho, los niños son malos por naturaleza y no piensan en lo que dicen (no es que los justifique tampoco) la vida nos tiene destinos diferentes y el tuyo se encontraba aquí con todos tus amigos MAGOS, incluyendo a tu pianista favorito. **_

_**Yo nací en una familia muy grande, ganar un lugar es demasiado difícil y aún más crear tu propia personalidad, deja de afligirte y sonríe muchacha que entre la paja hay otro grandioso regalo para ti.**_

_**Para mi sexi musa.**_

_**Tu pianista.**_

_**Pd. El ministro Fudge es un estúpido hongo, trata de ignorarlo y busca una manera de fastidiar a la cara de sapo ¿Qué tal hacer una resistencia? Yo te apoyaría con gusto…**_

_**#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%**_

_**Querido pianista**_

_**Me ha encantado la rosa, cambia de color conforme las emociones que tenga ¿verdad? Es simplemente hermosa y original ¿de dónde te sale tanta creatividad? Cada vez que leía tu carta la rosa se tornaba en un color morado ¿sabes qué significa? Todo lo que me has regalado me ha puesto muy feliz y todo lo he atesorado, no sabes lo que significan tus regalos y tus cartas ¿no es liberador tener un amigo con quien puedas confiar todo? **_

_**¿Ya vez joven hormonal? La adolescencia es una etapa demasiado peliaguda y difícil para mi gusto, ¿con que intentas ligar conmigo? Bueno pues gracias pero musa es una parte de mi alma que se niega a amar a pianista, son demasiado parecidos para congeniar.**_

_**¿Con que yo soy la insegura de la relación? Yo no diría eso… con todo eso de nacer en una familia con muchos integrantes no me creo que hayas salido sin ningún trauma infantil pianista, todos nosotros le tememos a algo, yo por ejemple temo a la decepción, soy una chica inteligente que se empeña en destacar en lo que hace ¿Qué tal si decepciono a alguien? Supongo que es porque cuando estaba más chica, aunque nadie se juntaba conmigo al menos para los profesores y mis padres era la mejor niña que pudiesen haber conocido…**_

_**Bueno, sin duda alguna trecientas personas en Hogwarts ya son relativamente pocas, pronto me encontraras, aunque debo confesar que no me gustaría, nuestra relación funciona a través del misterio ¿si eso se va, que nos quedaría? **_

_**Con cariño para mi compositor de letras favorito… mi pianista**_

_**Tú musa**_

_**PD. Es una buena idea lo de la resistencia, pero no creo llevarla a cabo.**_

"_**&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&**_

_**Mi sexi musa**_

_**Me alegran que la rosa te haya gustado, le tomo bastante tiempo a mi loca cabeza crear una idea tan única ¿Qué de donde sale toda mi imaginación? Pues bueno, sale del mismo lado donde tú te inspiras para tus dibujos… tenemos dones únicos y fantásticos musa, somos la pareja perfecta.**_

_**¿De verdad te salió el color morado cuando leíste mis hermosos pensamientos? Bueno, me siento apenado y alagado musa, el morado es el color que aparece cuando piensas en una persona que ocupa un lugar importante en tu corazón, tus padres, tus amigos…. Y tu pianista; nosotros somos el color morado de tus emociones.**_

_**¿Quién dice que nosotros somos demasiado iguales para congeniar? Tal vez musa y pianista compartan demasiadas cualidades, pero estoy seguro que mandona y reflejo son tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite, nadie nunca comprenderá a musa como lo hago yo y nadie nunca comprenderá a pianista como lo haces tú. La sexi piernas largas y mirada azulada y el sexi hombre musculoso de cabellos dorados son tan perfecto/imperfectos que si no se enamoran unos del otro no lo harán con nadie más.**_

_**Y tienes razón, es bueno tener un amigo a quien le puedas confía todo musa ¿quieres saber mi trauma infantil? No me gustaría que las personas vieran en mí a alguien aburrido, yo soy como soy y soy popular entre mis compañeros por ello ¿si dejo de ser así, ellos me abandonaran? Todos tenemos traumas tan añejos y fuertes que se han adherido a nosotros como veneno.**_

_**Eres hermosa musa, tu alma es hermosa, mi hermosa misteriosa y aunque una parte de mí se muere por conocerte otra parte de mi tiene miedo de hacerlo, tienes toda la razón, nuestra relación es un misterio de intrigas.**_

_**Duerme con tu hombre de ojos dorados mi sexi musa.**_

_**Atte. Pianista**_

"_**&"&"&&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"**_

_**Mi querido pianista**_

_**¿No te parece que somos demasiado contradictorios?... **_

_**¿En serio el morado significa eso? bueno, no me sorprende tus has llegado a ocupar un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. Eres mi amigo, mi ilusión enamorada y mi fuente de deshago.**_

_**Sip, sin lugar a dudas musa y pianista son lo más recóndito de nuestra alma y se parecen mucho mientras que mandona y reflejo son agua y aceite. Pero aun así mi musa no acepta a tu pianista ¿y si todo se arruina? Ellos se entienden y se ayudan, no quiero que una mala relación acabe con eso, ella tiene miedo como yo lo tengo del futuro que se nos avecina. Es negro y abrumador y no respetara edades, estoy segura que en el futuro todos estaremos en la cuerda floja entre la vida y la muerte, así que si en algún futuro dejas de recibir mis cartas es porque he pasado a una mejor vida…**_

_**No tengas miedo de fallar y volverte aburrido, yo eh estado toda mi vida de ese lado de la línea y no es tan mala como parece, claro que la gente no te saludara ni te regalara alguna sonrisa y porque no, hasta tendrás que soportar los insultos… ¡alto! Que estoy bromeando pianista, tu no podrías dejar de ser descarado y tremendamente bromista ni aunque lo quieras, y si algún día llegara a suceder aun me tendrás a mí, tu musa.**_

_**¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? No, no estoy delirando, solo es simple curiosidad.**_

_**Gracias por el elogio, tú eres mi mayor inspiración pianista, tus hermosos pensamientos divertidos y profundos son las mejores notas que puedo escuchar cuando dibujo.**_

_**Soñare con mi ilusión, porque somos amigos (solo un sueño) de la que no queremos desprendernos, pero tú también sueña con tu sexi modelo de piernas largas.**_

_**Con cariño TÚ musa**_

"_**&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"**_

_**Mi sexi musa**_

_**¿Qué si nos contradecimos? ¡Claro que sí! Estamos jugando un juego de doble filo, no me extrañaría que ambos termináramos completamente chalados…**_

_**Me gusta saber que sirvo como paño para tus lágrimas, ahora sí que me siento usado musa ¿Cómo es posible? Sin duda has herido mis sentimientos y solo te perdonare si me regalas otro bonito dibujo de los que te inspiro con mi atrayente personalidad y hermosa sintáctica musical (me has tenido muy abandonado).**_

_**Musa no debe temer, pianista no le fallaría de una manera tan inmadura, ella ejerce una atracción imposible de dominar sobre él, no debe tener miedo porque siempre podrá confiar conmigo y llorar en mi hombro (literalmente ya que no me conoces físicamente). No pienses de esa manera tan pesimista, porque aunque el futuro es negro siempre estarán los recuerdos de las risas y los juegos como incentivos para luchar y tratar de vencer en una guerra para la paz. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses musa! No puedes pensar en morir porque ya eres parte de mí y tu mueres aunque yo no lo haga, pianista si lo hará, el morirá junto contigo. Él se extinguirá cuando musa también lo haga. No puedes pensar en tu muerte, porque aunque en una guerra es algo que te tiene que tener muy presente me incomoda que siquiera te lo plantees.**_

_**¡Merlín! Que se suponía que tú me ayudarías con mi trauma infantil y en vez de eso lo que haces es jugar conmigo… no es cierto, me gusta que bromes musa.**_

_**¿Qué cuál es mi comida favorita? Yo diría que no es comida sino dulce favorito y son las grangeas de todos los sabores, nunca sabes que esperar y puedes tener desde un baile en tu paladar como unas enormes ganas de vomitar, una vez me salió una con sabor a moco de trol ¿sabes?**_

_**¿Cuál es tu animal MAGICO favorito? **_

_**Cuídate mi sexi musa que he soñado contigo y me he despertado con una enorme sonrisa.**_

_**Atte. TÚ pianista.**_

_**Pd. ¿Ya observaste entre la paja del nido de la oliva?**_

"_**%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%**_

_**Mi querido pianista.**_

_**Muchas gracias por el hermoso prendedor, el color morado me ha encantado y la figura de nota musical te ha quedado divina, ganarías mucho dedicándote a hacer este tipo de cosas, yo podría ser tu social el trato es setenta y treinta por ciento a favor mío ¿Qué dices?**_

_**Espero que el dibujo te haya gustado tanto como a mí, nuestro perfección/imperfección sin duda alguna definiría muy bien el tema central del boceto. **_

_**Musa aun teme, teme decirte SÍ cuando sabe que lo suyo no funcionara, pero ya que pianista esta tan obstinado con la idea tal vez en algún futuro pueda decirle que si, quien sabe.**_

_**Sí, me imagina que tú serias todo un glotón ¿Qué tan estúpida me crees como para creer que hacen grangeas sabor moco de trol?**_

_**Sin duda yo diría que mi animal mágico favorito es el ave fénix, que representa la vida y la sabiduría, ellos nunca mueren sin embargo renacen de las cenizas como polluelos listos para entender y comprender de nuevo al mundo.**_

_**¿Cuál es el tuyo?**_

_**Cuídate mi sexi pianista.**_

_**Con cariño de tu musa.**_

"_**&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"**_

_**Mi sexi musa**_

_**El bosquejo me ha fascinado, no sabía que se podía hacer algo que reflejara sentimientos tan distintos y profundos al mismo tiempo: musa/pianista y Mandona/reflejo. Dos personalidades totalmente distintas juntas en un mismo ser, con mismos colores pero sentimientos tan distintos y contradictorios que termine perdido en una batalla interior… Eres muy buena pintando ¿quieres ser mi socia? Te daría el 20 por ciento de las ganancias. Por cierto, lo siento pero tendré que declinar tu oferta, mis negocios están inclinados en otra dirección mucho más divertida…**_

_**Mi animal favorito es sin duda alguna el hipogrifo por obvias razones, es la combinación perfecta de otros animales, con su porte poderoso y su mirada penetrante… **_

_**¿Musa me dará una oportunidad? eso es genial pero ya no tengo mucho tiempo, no la puede esperar. Muy pronto ya no poder escribirle como casi todas las semanas lo estamos haciendo y yo necesito conocer a mi amiga, necesito despedirme de ella, porque mi destino ya está hecho y no ya no es aquí en Hogwarts.**_

_**Eres mi mejor amiga, me has conocido como nadie lo ha hecho y no quiero alejarme de ti es por eso que te quiero conoces, necesito saber quién se esconde tras de mi musa ¿serias capas de permitirme verte? Quiero dejar de soñar con mi modelo muggle y empezar a imaginarme a mi musa tal y como es.**_

_**Tu solo dime el lugar y la hora y yo te encontrare, solo dime sí.**_

_**Con toda la desesperación y emoción por recibir un "SÍ"**_

_**Tuyo Pianista**_

"_**&&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&**_

…_**.**_

_**Mi querida musa**_

_**¿Por qué no me has contestado? Es que tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo pero no quiero irme de aquí sin haber conocido la mirada de la dueña de los hermosos bosquejos. **_

_**No tengo mucho tiempo, Hogwarts ya no es lo que antes era y mis sueños ya no los lograre aquí, así que pronto me iré… y necesito verte.**_

_**Pero no te obligare, si no me contestas entonces esto ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me han ocurrido, tu descubriste al pianista que se encuentra en mí y que opaco a "reflejo" no dejes que el miedo te ciegue y jamás llegues a conocerlo. Arriésgate y confía en mi como yo lo hago en ti, eres mi mejor amiga y has llegado a ocupar un lugar importante de mi corazón en donde lo único que tengo de ti son ilusiones, me gustaría que cuando ronde los ochenta y lo único que pueda hacer sea recordar, recuerde en ti no solo a una musa de piernas bonitas si no a mi musa, aquella verdadera que estoy seguro será mucho mejor que la que yo me he inventado.**_

_**Piénsalo mi sexi musa**_

_**Tuyo Pianista**_

_**Querido pianista**_

_**¿No hemos dicho que nuestra relación funciona a través del misterio que le rodea? Si tú me conoces estoy segura que te decepcionare, no soy ni por asomo la hermosa musa con la que tienes sueños indecentes. No comprendo las razones por las que dejaras Hogwarts pero este ya no es tu lugar y yo lo entiendo, sé que llegarás a ser un gran hombre en el futuro mi pianista.**_

_**Yo siempre te recordare como lo mejor que me ha pasado ya que contigo redescubrí una parte de mí que no sabía que existía…**_

_**Quiero conocerte, pero tengo miedo de que todo termine y la ilusión que creamos juntos se desmorone en cuanto la magia del misterio termine dándole paso a la cruda decepción.**_

_**Lo siento mi sexi pianista**_

_**Con cariño de tu musa.**_

_**¡"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"!"**_

_**Bueno, un nuevo capítulo listo, ¿Qué creen que le dirá nuestro musa a Fred?**_

_**El siguiente capítulo lo subo mañana o pasado mañana, ya lo tengo listo pero no se…**_

_**¡cuídense! Y comenten por fix**_


	3. chapter 3

_**Hola! Bueno, se me hizo un poco más tarde de lo que planeaba y les pido perdón. No tengo excusa y esa es la verdad…**_

_**Por cierto, gracias a:**_

**Rosa Phelps Weasley****: la historia termina en este capítulo… pero espero que te encante. Cuídate y… ¡gracias por comentar!**

**Perse B.J****: bueno, ya sabrás que pasara… espero que te gusten sus reacciones, ¡gracias por comentar!**

**Allison Cameron****: je je, no comas ansias que ya sabrás que pasara con esta genial pareja. Y no te preocupes que todo terminara como debe hacerlo… ¡gracias por comentar!**

_**Pero bueno, ya no les entretengo más… lean y disfruten el ultimo capi de este pequeño fic.**_

_**#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"**_

_**Mi insegura pero querida musa**_

_**No quiero alejarme sabiendo que esta es tu última decisión, quiero recordar no solo la ilusión que abriga nuestra relación sino sentir también algo más real.**_

_**Tu siempre serás mi sexi musa (aun y tengas tres ojos) y te aseguro que yo también seré tu pianista hasta el final. Deja a un lado el temor y arriésgate que sino siempre estaremos pensando en él hubiera de esta relación, dime que sí y podrás llevar el antifaz que yo te he regalado, tu cara estará cubierta y yo solo veré tus ojos que es todo lo que necesito.**_

_**El misterio es importante, no te li niego pero también lo será conocer tus ojos y descubrir en ellos todo lo que tu corazón oculta y has plasmado en las líneas que me has escrito.**_

_**Solo piénsalo y medítalo… no tengo mucho tiempo así que contéstame lo más pronto que hayas decidido.**_

_**Tuyo pianista.**_

"_**%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%**_

_**Mi querido e influyente pianista.**_

_**Acepto, Acepto y acepto. En tres días nos veremos en la torre de astronomía, llevare el antifaz y te esperare a eso de las diez de la noche (Procura que nadie te vea saltándote el toque de queda) **_

_**Con toda la valentía que puede reunir, TÚ musa.**_

_**Pd. Espero y no equivocarme mi pianista, aún tengo miedo.**_

_**#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/**_

_**Mi sexi y valiente musa.**_

_**No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al leer tu respuesta, en verdad que comenzaba a creer que jamás te conocería. Estoy impaciente, en tres días conoceré a mi amada musa.**_

_**¿Qué me descubran saltándome el toque de queda? Eso es imposible mi sexi musa.**_

_**Tuyo tú eufórico y nervioso pianista.**_

"_**$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"**_

Fred volvió a restregarse ambas manos con fuerza, ¿Qué si estaba nervioso? O por dios, los nervios eran enormes y apenas le permitían mantenerse de pie. Hoy conocería a "musa" ¿Cómo sería? Pero no tuvo siquiera que pensar en la respuesta dela pregunta, él ya lo sabía "musa" seria hermosa fuese como fuese. Porque ahora conocía su alma y esta era perfecta y profunda ¿Cómo podría arruinar su aspecto físico la imagen que tenia de ella?...

Pronto se iría de Hogwarts junto con George y algo dentro de él lo estaba obligando a detenerse y esa era "musa" su querida amiga, la que siempre le hacía sonreír, la que había llegado a conocer aspectos íntimos, sus peores miedos y hasta su comida favorita… le dolía decirle adiós y no podía siquiera imaginarse una vida sin sus cartas llenas de fantasía, misterio y tonterías.

Ahora ya no se sentía más Gred, no se sentía un reflejo de su hermano, él sabía que tenía su propia identidad, era pianista y eso nadie lo podría negar.

¡Diablos! ¿De verdad musa se atrevería a llegar? Llevaba cerca de treinta buenos y dolorosos minutos esperándola y ella no se dignaba a aparecer. Y el miedo de quedarse solo y humillado comenzaba a hacerse presente cuando unos alejados y sinuosos pasos comenzaron a escucharse subiendo las escaleras. Fred se tensó al instante y corrió a esconderse entre las sombras.

Pronto una hermosa figura aparecía tras la puerta, traía un sencillo pero hermoso vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas y Fred pudo observar satisfecho que sus piernas eran hermosas, el color del vestido era lila y el antifaz que tapaba gran parte de su cara y solo dejaba ver sus ojos y parte de su boca resplandecía con fervor dándole a su musa un aspecto mágico a la luz de la luna, simple y sencillamente musa era hermosa ¿Cómo se había atrevido siquiera a negarlo? Ella era su propio sueño hecho realidad…

la muchacha se notaba realmente nerviosa mientras observaba el lugar y Fred sonriendo decidió que ya había sufrido demasiado

-¿musa?—dijo en un susurro que en la soledad de la torre resonó con potencia haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara y dirigiera su mirada hacia el lugar done la voz había salido observando como salía con ademanes elegantes una figura de entre las sombras. Cuando la figura fue completamente visible la chica abrió los ojos asombrada.

-¿Fred?—dijo en un susurro histérico y ahogado

"&"&"&"&"&"&""&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&"&

Hermione se detuvo un momento para tomar aire mientras se recargaba en la pared piedra más cercana. Pianista se había convertido en alguien importante para ella, con el actuaba incluso hasta descarada, no tenía miedo de decir (o escribir) lo que pensaba, confiaba en él y no quería que eso terminara ¿cómo sería realmente?

Ella había prometido conocer a pianista, pero tenía miedo… "pánico" era una mejor descripción a lo que ella sentía. Estaba aterrada de su reacción ¿Quién podría comparar a Hermione Granger con alguien como musa? Y es ese momento sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo y alejarse lo más posible del lugar y tuvo que respirar y jalar para tranquilizarse. "¡ella era una Gryffindor! Y cumplirá su promesa" se dijo mientras se ponía el antifaz y subía con decisión las escaleras hacia la torre de astronomía…

-¿musa?—había dicho una voz a su espalda y ella había volteado para observar con rapidez el lugar de donde provenía la voz, poco a poco una figura comenzó a materializarse y cuando la luz de la luna pudo marcar todas sus fracciones Hermione se sintió desfallecer y por un momento pensó que estaba en un horrible y aterrador mundo alterno, ¡él no podía ser pianista! ¿Cómo? No, no y no, se negaba a creerlo. Pero entonces cuatro palabras salieron de sus labios antes de que ella pudiese controlarlas

-¿Fred?

"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"

El muchacho no pareció darse cuenta del tono histérico y estupefacto que utilizo la castaña y sonriendo se acercó a ella, era unos cuantos centímetros más alto que la castaña así que cuando quedaron de frente el bajo su mirada.

-tus ojos son cafés, son mucho mejores que los azules que yo había imaginado mi bella musa—dijo en un susurro tomando la mano de la chica, Hermione no se movió aun observándolo sorprendida y el la hizo girar sobre su propio eje mientras silbaba divertido—tu belleza es mucho más exquisita y tu cabello aunque no es azulado es de un hermoso castaño, pero sigo sin saber la verdadera identidad de mi musa cuanto y si conoces la identidad de tu pianista ¿crees que eso es justo?—Hermione que hasta el momento se había quedado callada se soltó de la mano del pelirrojo de un tirón y el la observo dudoso.

-ya sé ha de resultar un poco imposible creer que Fred Weasley sea tu pianista, pero te puedo jurar que si lo soy, yo conozco de tu secreta afición al dibujo, sé que tu animal favorito es un ave fénix y que tu inseguridad es tu gran problema—termino tratando de tomar de nuevo su mano pero ella negando se alejó unos paso—¿Qué sucede? No te entiendo—dijo Fred bastante nervioso, ella lentamente dirigió su mano al antifaz, el pelirrojo no pudo alear su vista de cada movimiento hecho por la castaña esperando con ansias descubrir la identidad de su "musa".

El antifaz pronto quedo en el olvido y la joven de ojos marrones observo atenta la reacción de Fred que jadeando la observaba anonado.

-¿Hermione?—la muchacha asintió y por unos minutos la tención fue tal que la muchacha se removió incomoda cortada al instante por las fuertes y estridentes carcajadas del pelirrojo.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma, quiero decir… ¿tú, la sabelotodo aburrida, mi musa?—dijo entre risas y la castaña sintió que la fuerza de la horrible verdad le golpeaba, su pianista no era más que una ilusión que ella se había empeñado en creer, la verdad estaba ante sus ojos y Fred solo seguía siendo el reflejo del bromista sin remedio e inmaduro. Y sintiendo que no podría soportar más la presión y aguantar las ganas de llorar dejo caer la máscara con un golpe seco que resonó por encima de las risas del pelirrojo, que ipso facto se calló y la observo dudoso.

-yo sabía que esto no era buena idea ¿Dónde quedo mi pianista comprensivo en el ser que tengo frente a mí y se burla de mis sentimientos? Yo no soy de mesiado buena para ti Weasley y es evidente que tú no lo eres para mí ¿lo vez, yo te lo dije? Tú y yo no congeniamos, ahora ¿Por qué no nos olvidamos de esta estúpida tontería en donde nos envolvimos? Olvídate de tu musa y yo me olvidare de mi pianista, tú no puedes ser el—y lanzándole una mirada despectiva soltó una risita fría—no, definitivamente mi pianista, mi motivación, aquel que tocaba melodías hermosas con lo que escribía y parecía comprenderme y quererme no eres tú, fue solo una ilusión ¿estarás feliz no? Tal parece que para ti si fue divert…-pero no pudo continuar ya que las lágrimas y los sollozos estrangulados se habían hecho más evidentes y negando abandono la torre de astronomía corriendo mientras un furibundo Fred se pegaba de golpes contra la pared por la forma en la que había actuado.

"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#

….

-¡Ya estuvo bien! ¿Qué diablos te sucede Fred?—el aludido levanto la vista y observo con aburrimiento a su hermano y por un momento pareció luchar con sus sentimientos pero un segundo después negó y volvió a bajar la cabeza, George hizo un ruidito estrangulado y estirando el puño le pego con fuerza a su hermano.

-¿pero qué diablos te pasa George?—pregunto Fred mientras se sobaba con fuerza su hombro.

-¡deja de comportante como si estuviera frente a un desconocido y no frente a tu hermano! A mí no me engañas Fred, algo te pasa—el muchacho negó.

-no me pasa nada—pero el suspiro que le siguió a esa declaración fue tan contradictorio que su gemelo rodo los ojos.

-mira, llevas más de tres días pensativo, callado y aburrido, yo soy tu gemelo y por alguna razón siento lo que tu sientes así que puedo decir con seguridad que estas mucho peor de lo que aparentas ¿es alguna chica?—Fred se tensó al instante y George sonrió feliz.

-¿Quién es?—preguntó y su gemelo pareció lidiar con demasiados pensamientos, pero al ver la cara de George supo que no podía huir más.

-musa—dijo en un susurro y George arrugo el ceño.

-¿musa? Bueno jamás he escuchado su nombre ¿será de primero picaron?—George sonrió de lado—debe de ser extremadamente bonita como para tenerte así, todo enamorado y con el corazón pisotead…-

-no estoy enamorado de ella—dijo Fred con valentía tratando más que nada de creer en sus propias palabras, su gemelo levanto una ceja.

-¿entonces? porque no logro entenderte—Fred suspiro, era hora de contarle a alguien su mayor secreto.

-musa es… ella es… era mi confidente, mi mejor amiga…-George arrugo el entrecejo pero no dijo nada, dejando que su gemelo se desahogara—ella se hacía llamar mandona y yo reflejo, no nos conocíamos en persona pero le he contado tantas cosas y secretos que se podría decir que la conozco y ella me conoce mejor que nadie… nos mandamos cartas y regalos, ella dibuja extremadamente bien… y era graciosa y parecía entenderme, cada vez que leía sus pensamientos e ideas me sentía feliz… pero, bueno… ya nuestro lugar no es Hogwarts, pronto nos iremos y yo… yo necesitaba verle y conocerle… pero ella no quería escribía que lo que hacía que nuestra relación funcionara "era el misterio que le rodeaba"… estaba aterrada de que yo no le quisiera y me alejara cuando conociera la identidad de musa… ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¿Cómo pude herirla de esa manera? Pero es que es imposible ¡mi musa no puede ser ella!...—y se calló de golpe perdido en su propio mar de sentimientos, George lo observaba impresionado con los ojos abiertos y lo observaba y lo observaba… su gemelo suspiro.

-yo la convencí—continuo Fred de repente haciendo que Geroge volviera a prestarle toda su atención-y acabamos fijando una fecha para nuestro encuentro en la torre de astronomía, yo estaba nervioso… musa tiene una alma hermosa no podía ser fea ¿verdad? Y aunque lo fuera yo hubiese seguido insistiendo en que ella era la misma diosa… cuando la escuche subir me escondí, ella portaba un antifaz que le cubría gran parte de sus ojos… sus ojos marrones, no azules sino de un bonito y profundo marrón que parecían decir mucho… sus piernas no eran largas y su cuerpo no era el de una modelo muggle, más bien pequeño y delgado pero hermoso y frágil y menudo que hizo que yo tuviese la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla… y su pelo no era del tono azulado con el cual había soñado, era castaño como la misma tarde de otoño…definitivamente era mucho más hermosa que la imagen mental que yo había creado de ella-y el silencio volvió a aferrarse entre los dos hermanos George simplemente no podía decir nada y Fred… bueno Fred tenía la imagen mental de Hermione en su mente tan clara que no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada más y entonces una triste sonrisa que muy pocas veces se le veía inundo su rostro y se rio de una forma amargada que hizo que a su hermano se le erizaran los bellos de la nuca.

-es curioso cómo sucedieron las cosas ¿sabes? Yo no me había dado cuenta de quién era, pero ella sí y su mirada aterrada la delato, yo se lo atribuí a la impresión y feliz me acerque a ella. Pianista y musa por fin se unían—y volvió a reír, sin ver siquiera a su hermano que lo observaba estupefacto, por días se había guardado todo lo que sentía y platicarlo se sentía tan jodidamente bien que no podría haber dejado de hablar—le tome de la mano, una delicada y fina mano sintiendo su tibio tacto mientras le di una vuelta y le adule… pero ella no parecía feliz y yo comencé a sentir miedo… entonces ser separo de mi tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta y negó… yo pensé que había sido tanta su decepción al saber que era yo que no me aceptaba y trate de tomarle su mano pero ella se separó de mí y poco a poco comenzó a quitarse el antifaz… y yo me sentí extasiado, al fin conocería su identidad—George inconscientemente se había acercado a él, pero cuando su hermano había dado un fuerte puñetazo a la cama se exalto mientras observaba que una y solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su hermano, su cara ya no era simplemente de tristeza, ahora mostraba agonía.

-yo la lastime—dijo de nuevo en un susurro y George le dio una palmada en la espalda aunque pareció que Fred ni la noto-¿quieres saber que hice cuando descubrí su identidad?—dijo bruscamente observando por primera vez a su gemelo, el muchacho asintió—me reí—dijo y de nuevo comenzó a reír histéricamente.-¿Cómo podría ser ella? Si mi musa era una alma perfecta y comprensiva y la muchacha que se escondía detrás del antifaz era fría y altanera… ella solo se quedó ahí observándome, totalmente herida y dejando caer el antifaz me grito cosas tan crudas como reales y corriendo abandono el lugar-el silencio volvió a invadir el lugar y George de repente sintió tantas ganas de saber quién era la misteriosa chica que pensó en preguntárselo, pero no hubo necesidad porque el muchacho dijo su voz en un susurro.

-Hermione—y George se calló de la silla al instante sin poder creerlo.

-mi musa es Hermione y su pianista es Fred, tiene razón, nuestra relación no funcionaba sin el misterio, ¿Por qué me siento de están manera George? Ella fue mi amiga por cartas, solo eso ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarla y continuar? He soñado y pensado en ella todos estos días ¿es que debo pedirle perdón para sentirme de nuevo como Fred?—y el silencio se hizo presente por largos quince minutos hasta que George negando se levantó y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-es que tú te has equivocado en una cosa muy importante hermano—y el muchacho le observo.

-¿quieres saber porque te sientes así con Hermione? Piénsalo, tú te has equivocado negando una verdad que te atosiga y que es tan real que incluso se puedo tocar—el muchacho pareció extasiado por descubrir el secreto.

-¿Qué es Gred?—y su hermano rio divertido.

-que has abierto tanto tu corazón y sentimientos a musa que sin querer también lo has hecho con mandona—Fred levanto las cejas dudoso.

-no te comprendo.

-lo que pasa idiota que has acabado amando a Hermione Granger—dijo soltando una risita divertida y Fred no tuvo el valor para negarlo.

"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$"$

Hermione observo con atención el claro que se encontraba frente a ella y acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja tomo su lápiz y comenzó a trazar en el pergamino que en sus piernas se encontraba.

-pensé que te encontraría aquí—dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Hermione se tensó al instante sin atreverse a voltear y enfrentarse a él, pronto la figura camino hacia ella tomando asiento justo a su lado en el verde y algo mojado pasto-es una hermosa vista ¿verdad?—pregunto Fred en tono casual y Hermione sintió que la furia le atacaba y subía con rapidez por su cuerpo.

-¿Qué quieres Fred?—dijo con los dientes apretados y el muchacho no pareció darse cuenta ya que una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

-hablar contigo, claro está—y la castaña sintió que la furia le invadía.

-pues yo no quiero hablar contigo, así que hazme un favor y vete de aquí—Fred negó divertido.

-tu ejerces una atracción en mí que es imposible de negar mi sexi musa—y apenas acabo de decirlo cuando una sonora palma se impactó con fuerza contra su cachete.

-no te atrevas a jugar de nuevo con eso Weasley…—dijo una furica Hermione, Fred no hizo ningún intento de sobarse la mejilla que comenzaba a tomar un color rojizo.

-Gracias—dijo en un suspiro y la castaña le observo dudosa—me merezco ese y muchos más golpes por la forma en la que actuado Hermione—y ella no pudo decir nada mas así que el aprovechando el silencio decidió hablar.

-actué de la forma más absurda e inmadura que pude haber tenido aquella noche en la torre de astronomía, pero me encontraba tan sorprendido que mi única medida de defensa fue largarme a reír.

-eso no lo justifica—dijo la castaña con los ojos húmedos—yo también estaba sorprendida y no me reí en tu cara de esa manera tan despectiva—Fred hizo una mueca.

-lo sé, no sabes cuánto lo lamento—ella se irguió enojada y el hizo lo mismo.

-¿qué es lo que lamentas? ¿Habernos conocido o que yo sea musa?—el muchacho negó, pero ella no lo dejo hablar—nosotros no somos iguales Fred, tu eres agua y yo aceite, tu reflejo y yo mandona ¿porque simplemente no nos olvidamos de esto? Si lo que te preocupa es que yo cuente todo lo que tú me confiaste, no te preocupes que no lo hare…-pero él la corto con un fuerte carraspeo.

-¡no quiero olvidar nada! ¿Por qué no me dejas explicar…?

-¿qué me quieres explicar? ¡Yo no necesito tu compasión!—le grito Hermione totalmente fuera de sí.

-¡yo sé que no la necesitas Hermione! Tu eres una mujer independiente, fuerte, inteligente, herm…

-¡cállate! ¡No me trates de comprar con tus frases baratas! ¿No crees que ya me has herido suficiente?

-¡y no sabes cuánto me duele saberlo! Soy un estúpido ¡eso es lo que soy!—la muchacha sonrió de lado.

-sí, eso es lo que eres—dijo en un tono venenoso y Fred la observo dolido adoptando un tono de voz más bajito y estrangulado

-¿que no entiendes nada? Me he sentido como una mierda todos estos días y no sabía muy bien porque, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidar y seguir adelante? Y entonces supe que tenía que pedirte una disculpa…

-pues te perdono si eso es lo que necesitas para alejarte de mí vista—Fred negó.

-en realidad no me has perdonado Hermione y te entiendo, pero entonces un estúpido hermano gemelo que me conoce como la palma de su mano me hizo darme cuenta de la razón por la que sentía que ya nada tenía sentido—la muchacha lo observo orgullosa.

-¿y cual fue esa sublime verdad?—dijo en tono claramente burlón.

-que al haber abierto mi corazón de par en par a musa también lo hice con mandona—la muchacha arrugo el ceño sin comprenderlo del todo y observo sus ojos que se notaban claramente arrepentidos y necesitaban desesperadamente algo que ella no lograba descifrar. Y entonces su nivel de hostilidad bajo muchos grados porque al fin al cavo su pianista se encontraba delante de ella y musa lo necesitaba con locura.

-¿a qué te refieres?—dijo en un susurro y él le tomo la mano, ella no se separó.

-a que termine enamorándome de musa con la misma intensidad que de mandona—Hermione sintió desvanecerse y Fred la tomo entre sus brazos observándola con atención a los ojos marrones—conoces tanto de mi como yo de ti, nos confiamos cosas que nadie sabía y acabamos creando una ilusión de lo mejor que el uno sacaba del otro, y les pudimos nombre "musa y pianista" olvidándonos que sin "reflejo y mandona" los primeros simple mete no existen.

-no necesite verte a la cara, porque conocí lo bueno y malo de tu alma y acabe amando a Hermione Granger—la muchacha lo observo estupefacta.

-tú te has enamorado de musa, y ella no existe sino en lo más recóndito de Hermione Granger—dijo la castaña con voz quebrada y él sonrió.

-pianista simplemente no existe sin ti Herminone y musa sencillamente no existe sin mi ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Yo te pertenezco, lo mejor de mi te pertenece… y tú me perteneces—Hermione sintió que la verdad de la declaración le abrumaba con atosigo y ya no pudo negarlo más; musa se había enamorado de pianista.

-¿y qué pasa con reflejo y mandona? Ellos son tan diferentes…-pero Fred la corto con un carraspeo.

-sería demasiado aburrido si fuésemos tan perfectos, yo tratare de corromperte y tu trataras de controlarme, pelearemos porque yo amo cosas que tu odias y tu amas cosas que yo odio, pero terminaremos conociendo y descubriendo los placeres del otro lado de la moneda.

-pero ¿Qué dirán de nosotros?—dijo la castaña buscando argumentos que pudiesen detener las esperanzas que en su corazón se comenzaban a erigir. Pero el pelirrojo parecía tenerlo todo muy bien pensado ya que la abrazo con más fuerza.

-ha llegado nuestro momento de__olvidar el qué dirán, que la vida es muy corta y la adolescencia aún más, hagamos alguna locura de vez en cuando, riamos sin razón aparente y gritemos como posesos solo por diversión—y Hermione pudo recordar el mismo argumento en una de las cartas del pelirrojo—olvida el qué dirán y concéntrate en nosotros, ¿Qué acaso no te sientes ni un poquito atraída por este dios griego?—la muchacha rio feliz.

-tal vez… solo un poco.

-yo amo Hermione Granger y sé que tú también amas a Fred Weasley—dijo en un susurro acercando su boca hacia la de ella.

Y por un momento todo dejo de existir a su alrededor y solo estaban ellos dos. Lo único real de un mundo donde la sensación y el amor se filtraba por todos y cada uno de sus poros.

Musa y pianista al fin habían unido sus almas en una.

"_**Tú eres una persona sensitiva, con una inteligencia audaz y profunda, pragmática y mágica, […] En la mitología griega las musas eran las mujeres muy bellas (y aunque no sé si lo eres tu alma si lo es) aquellas que inspiraban la poesía, las artes y la música. Si, sin duda alguna tú eres musa"**_

"_**Gracias por el elogio, tú eres mi mayor inspiración pianista, tus hermosos pensamientos divertidos y profundos son las mejores notas que puedo escuchar cuando dibujo"**_

Pero también lo habían hecho mandona y reflejo…

-ahora Fred Weasley ¡me podrías decir porque razón piensas abandonar tus estudios! ¿Cómo enfrentaras el mundo adulto sin estar preparado?

-yo no pienso enfrentar ningún mundo adulto, prefiero vivir en el de los inmaduros que se ganan la vida en… veamos ¡sip! Una tienda de bromas.

"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%"%

_**Hola (de nuevo)! **_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bu! La historia ya ha llegado a su fin y la extrañare… ¡subiré un pequeño epilogo! Así que conocerán más sobre musa y pianista…**_

_**De nuevo, ¡gracias a todos los que comentaron y los que leyeron la historia y también a los que la pusieron en favoritos! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Como os prometí por fin aquí está el epilogo, que espero y les agrade.**_

_**Disfruten la lectura, así como yo disfrute escribiéndola y de verdad espero que al terminarlo una enorme sonrisa aparezca en sus rostros así como lo hizo en el mío.**_

_**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este pequeño fic!**_

Epilogo

-te vez hermosa Hermione—dijo Ginny observando a su amiga, que sin darse cuenta que había entrado al pequeño cuarto pego un brinco y un perfecto riso de su tocado cayo de forma limpia en su cara. La castaña dio media vuelta para observar a su amiga y Ginny sintió que observaba una luz brillante, brillante y cegadora que sonreía con júbilo.

-no te escuche entrar—dijo con una sonrisa bonachona y un tono de voz muy propio de su amiga Luna, la pelirroja soltó una risita y sin previo aviso se aferró a Hermione.

-te vez hermosa—dijo cambiando de tema—me da la impresión de ver a la mujer más feliz del mundo-Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa y se separó de ella.

-y lo soy Ginny—afirmo la castaña, pero sus ojos vacilaron en nerviosismo que sentía, Ginny sonrió maternalmente.

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa? ¡Hoy te casas amiga!—Hermione rodo los ojos.

-es un hecho meramente científico de que el 90% de las parejas que contraen matrimon…-pero no termino de hablar ya que se vio cortada por un carraspeo por parte de su amiga.

-y eso es genial Hermione, gracias por la información—La castaña rio divertida y nerviosa y se aliso el hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba.

-¿Cómo esta Fred?—Ginny sonrió y soltó una risa divertida.

-hace unos quince minutos trato de hechizar a mi madre con un profeactus totalus pero falló por poco y tuvo que soportar los histéricos gritos de mi hermosa madre—Hermione sonrió.

-al menos trato de cumplir su promesa…-y una sonrisa de total enamorada se posó en sus labios.

-aun no puedo creérmela que Freddy vaya a sentar cabeza—La castaña soltó una risita.

-no creo que eso vaya a pasar nunca… siempre será mi Fred inmaduro y divertido, mi hermoso pelirrojo…-pero Ginny la hizo callar de nuevo con un bufido.

-no me apetece escuchar las ilusiones de una enamorada y menos si es con mi hermano—y Hermione estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la puerta se abrió de improvisto mostrando la cara bonachona de unos de los muchos pelirrojos Weasley.

-Soy George—se apresuró a aclarar cuando vio que Ginny había sacado su varita para maldecirlo.

-¿Qué acaso no conoces el termino educación? ¡Podrías haber tocado!—le regaño Ginny, pero George pareció no oírla y acercándose a la castaña le tomo de la mano y la hizo girar sobre su propio eje para después silbar con admiración.

-aun que debería estar enojado contigo por arrastrar a Fredy al lado oscuro, es imposible si luces tan bella…-Hermione sonrió y George soltándola observo a su hermana.

-te necesito Gin-Gin—la pelirroja se dejó llevar por su hermano con expresión resignada y antes de cerrar la puerta George le guiño el ojo a Hermione y en el momento en que la puerta se cerró se escuchó un "pop" y Fred apareció frente a ella llevando unos simples vaqueros, una camisa verde botella y una tela que cubría sus ojos. Hermione se acercó a él y le abrazo, Fred le correspondió y acercando su boca al cuello de la castaña aspiro el hermoso perfume Jazmín que desprendía para después besarlo.

-¿Cómo te va hermosa?—dijo Fred aun con su boca pegada al cuello de la muchacha.

-bastante bien ¿Qué tal a ti?—Fred se separó de él y soltando una risita sonrió feliz cual niño de cinco años.

-tuve que soportar el ultimo regaño de mi madre como soltero, que incluyo desde gritos hasta palabras histéricas ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar que soy un mal hijo cuando ha estado como loca toda la semana?—Hermione rodo los ojos.

-al menos una de tus promesas se cumplirá—dijo mientras observaba la vestimenta del pelirrojo, él sonrió.

-yo lo dije; el día que se enlazó Bill que cuando me casara no habría tanta perfección y que todos podíamos vestir ropas normales—La muchacha rodo los ojos y por unos segundos nadie hablo hasta que Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa le observo preocupada.

-¿estás seguro de querer casarte conmigo Fred?—El pelirrojo le tomo de las manos y acerco su boca a su oreja para hablarle en un susurro.

-nunca he estado más seguro de algo mi sexi musa—la muchacha sonrió y le abrazo—mi vida es junto a la tuya ¿Cómo si no seré capaz de sonreír cada mañana? Eres mi inspiración, mi otra mitad y mi mandona favorita—y Hermione con voz rota sonrió feliz.

-y tú eres la inspiración de mis noches nubladas y la sonrisa de mis días de verano y el reflejo que más me saca de quicio—Fred le tomo con ternura la cabeza y besándole la frente le limpio la lagrima solitaria que se deslizaba salvaje por su cachete.

-no llores mi musa, arruinaras esa hermosa aura de "mujer eufórica" que estoy seguro tienes. Ahora es mejor que me vaya, George no podrá entretener más a mi madre, a tu madre y a Ginny—y apretándole por última vez la mano desapareció en un sonoro "puf".

Lucia hermosa; no "hermosa" no alcanzaba a llenar del todo lo perfecta que brillaba Hermione que sonriendo como nunca la había visto antes caminaba por el pasillo lleno de flores hacia su encuentro. El vestido blanco se ceñía a su hermoso y menudo cuerpo, su cabello normalmente salvaje e indomable se encontraba perfectamente aplacado cayendo en hermosos rulos por sus desnudos hombros y parte de su provocativo escote. Pero la belleza que en Hermione resaltaba no era simplemente lo perfecta que se veía físicamente sino más bien su mirada de un hermoso castaño que sabía leer su alma mejor que nadie, en ese momento brillaba de alegría y transmitía tanta paz y regocijo que cualquiera que la observara quedaría fascinado… y su sonrisa, que enorme se extendía por toda su cara, y que parecía que jamás abandonaría su rostro. Hermione simplemente parecía una diosa que por donde pasara iluminaba con su luz propia y brillante. Ella era sin duda hermosa, pero no podía negar que ese día en especial lucia simplemente "perfecta". Pronto la castaña se acercó a él y abandonando el brazo de su padre que le sonrió a Fred con rudeza como diciendo "te doy lo mejor que me ha pasado, cuídalo como el mayor tesoro que en tu vida podrás tener" el pelirrojo asintió serio mientras tomaba la delgada mano de Hermione.

-pensé que vendrías informal a nuestra boda—dijo en un susurro mientras observaba asombrada pero feliz el pulcro esmoquin negro que portaba Fred, el sonrió alegre.

-te amo Hermione, y sé que aunque no me lo dijeras, para ti es muy importante que yo luciera "correcto"—la muchacha sonrió.

-yo también te amo Fred.

Fred se acercó lentamente a ella, observando embobado la bella figura menuda y delgada, asombrado de lo perfecta e imposible que lucía acostada sobre la arena… el pequeño biquini que lucía dejaba al descubierto sus curvas y el sentía que no había cosa más perfecta que ella que sin darse cuenta de que era observada leía con atención un enorme libro de cubierta azul. La castaña jamás cambiaria y él amaba por eso, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Y riéndose por lo bajo se acercó a ella sentándose junto a su lado.

Hermione dejo el libro a un lado y alzando la vista observo a su pelirrojo favorito sonreír descaradamente y besarle el cachete, ella rodo los ojos.

-creí que irías a la piscina—dijo la castaña acercándose más a él y Fred sonrió encantado.

-me aburrí—dijo tomándole del mentó y besándole con pasión mientras su otra mano le acariciaba sin ningún pudor la parte baja de la espalda, la castaña se separó de él riendo.

-tranquilízate Fred, no quiero ser show de todos los que se encuentran por aquí—el rodo los ojos y le tomo la mano.

-¡bah! Me vuelves loco Hermione, no puedo controlarme—ella sonrió y observo la hermosa gaviota que surcaba con grandeza las nubes que rodeaban el hermoso paisaje que era el mar.

-¿Cómo crees que se encuentren todos?—Hermione pregunto y él sonrió de lado.

-mis estúpidos hermanos estarán bien y el estúpido Potter estará en algún lugar metiéndole mano a mi dulce hermanita—la muchacha le golpeo el hombro con la mano libre.

-¡eres un pervertido Fred!—el sonrió y le beso el cuello.

-solo cuando estoy contigo ¿Por qué no vamos al hotel nena? me aburro aquí —la muchacha sonrió.

-porque la luna de miel no solo se trata de tener sexo, también se trata de convivir y tener momentos como estos—dijo mientras se apuntaba a ambos y alrededor.

-yo no tengo sexo contigo mi hermosa musa, nosotros hacemos el amor y hay una gran diferencia entre ambos—ella se ruborizo un poco—te amo y solo observarte dormir con la tranquilidad que lo haces en las noches mientras yo te acaricio la espalda me hace feliz, no necesito nada más… **pero **no podemos negar que somos jóvenes y que tu causas una atracción en mi simplemente imposible de manejar, ¡rayos Hermione! Haces que con solo una mirada mi cuerpo revolucione y te necesite de maneras que ni yo mismo entiendo—la muchacha suspiro.

-pues vete controlando porque cuando lleguemos de nuevo a Inglaterra con tu y mi familia ya nada será igual—Fred soltó una carcajada.

-¿y quién dice que no? Somos un matrimonió joven, la gente no nos puede decir nada si decidimos no salir de nuestra habitación—ella rodo los ojos exasperada.

-eres brillante amor—El pelirrojo sonrió y le beso la enmarañada cabellera.

-de todos modos ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos?—Fred cuestiono y ella se separó un poco de él.

-creo que comenzare a trabajar en el ministerio, quiero luchar por los derechos de cada criatura mágica viviente—Fred rodo los ojos encanado.

-no me digas que vas a hacer de pedo una organización de verdad.

-es P-E-D-D-O ¿Cuántas veces te lo repetiré? Eres mi esposo, deberías apoyarme—dijo ella y el rodo los ojos.

-si, como tú me apoyaste con la tienda de bromas—ella bufo.

-¡sí que te apoye! Lo único en lo que no estuve de acuerdo es en que dejaras tus estudios ¿Cómo ibas a sobrevivir en un mundo tan competitivo si no estabas preparado?

-pues ya vez que si sobreviví ¡y muy bien! ¿De dónde piensas que ha salido el dinero para la hermosa mansión donde viviremos a nuestra llegada?

-¿ahora me lo estás reprochando?—dijo la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados y el soltó una carcajada.

-claro que no pequeña, todo lo mío es tuyo… yo mismo soy tuyo—ella sonrió besándole el cachete.

-es por eso que nadie creía que estábamos enamorados y saliendo, tenemos esa extraña habilidad de pelear por cualquier cosa y al segundo siguiente declararnos amor eterno—Fred asintió.

-sin duda alguna la manera en la que nuestra querida familia se entero fue de los mas divertida—y ella se ruborizo un poco murmurando un "no es gracioso".

-¡claro que sí! ¿Recuerdas? Era muy temprano aquella mañana de invierno y nosotros estábamos en la sala teniendo una pequeña sesión de besos matutinos, y tan entretenidos estábamos que no nos dimos cuenta que mi querida madre bajaba las escaleras hasta que su grito resonó por toda la madriguera despertando a toda la familia…

_Hermione se separó con rapidez de Fred que sonreía socarrón mientras observaba divertido a su madre y veía como su pequeña novia trataba de acomodar su desastroso cabello._

_-bueno días mama ¿Qué almorzaremos hoy?—dijo artero, pero la mujer parecía en estado de shock intercambiando sus miradas imperitas entre los dos adolescentes. Pronto pasos resonaron por las escaleras y una manada de pelirrojo se abrió paso con la varita en alto, Bill fue el primero en llegar y observando la extraña escena resoplo obligando a todos los que le seguían a detenerse._

_-¿Qué paso mama?—la mujer simplemente no podía de dejar de observar a la pareja de adolescentes frente a ella._

_-tu… ustedes… ¿cómo?... no… ¿sí?—logro balbucear y a sus espaldas se escuchó la risa divertida de George que ya había adivinado que había pasado. Bill levanto una ceja nervioso y temeroso de la salud de su madre para después observar a Fred y a Hermione._

_-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—Hermione perdió el color y se restregó ambas manos en su regazo mientras Fred suspiraba divertido y se recargaba mejor en el cómodo sillón._

_-nada Bill, creo que mi querida madre está exagerando un poco…-pero ya no pudo continuar ya que una enojada y sorprendida Molly zarandeo su regordete dedo hacia los adolescente._

_-¡no me la puedo creer! De todos los hijos que tengo… ¿escogiste a Fred, Hermione? Percy incluso sería más normal, Bill o incluso George que es más caballeroso que Fred, ¿Por qué no Ronald?—Fred carraspeo molesto y fulmino con la mirada a su madre._

_-vaya mama ¿quieres que termine celoso del idiota de Percy? ¡¿Tan difícil es creer que Hermione y yo seamos novios?—la mujer asintió sorprendida mientras observaba como su hijo alargaba su mano y tomaba por la cintura a la avergonzada castaña._

_-espera—dijo Bill sin habla- ¿Fred y Hermione?—y como el único que sabía de era George fue el único que no ahogo un grito de sorpresa. Fred sonrió y Hermione aun nerviosa asintió y después de unos segundos de ser observados como especímenes raros Molly pareció recobrar la compostura._

_-¡no me la puedo creer! ¡Besándose en mí sala con descaro!_

_-no exageres mama—dijo Fred sonriendo mientras Hermione adquiría un tono más rojo al observar la mirada de incredulidad de todos los Weasley y Harry._

_-¿Qué no exagere? ¡Hermione es una señorita Fred y tal parece que si no es porque los descubro te hubieses comido a la pobre chica! ¡Estaba prácticamente encima tuyo!—George soltó una carcajada que se vio aplacada por la mirada que le dirigió su madre mientras Fred rodaba los ojos y la castaña parecía observar a todos lados tratando de encontrar una ruta de escape._

_-exageras mama, no fue más que un simple beso…-pero no pudo continuar ya que Molly acercándose a su hijo le tomo por la oreja separándolo de la chica._

_-no sé qué tan cierto sea eso que ustedes anden juntos, pero de ahora en adelante estarás en mi vigilancia jovencito ¡besarse con descaro frente a mí! ¡Aún son unos niños Fred!_

…

La muchacha se había puesto ligeramente ruborizada y Fred riendo le acaricio las mejillas.

-¡vamos! Que fue divertido—Hermione sonrió.

-¿recuerdas? Nadie creía que tú y yo duraríamos como novios y la mayoría de las veces nos observaban como bichos raros… apropósito ¿Quién gano la apuesta?—pregunto la castaña y Fred rodo los ojos.

-George, fue el único que aposto en que nosotros llegaríamos al matrimonio, Bill solo aposto un mes a nuestra relación—Hermione entrecerró los ojos y recostándose en su hombro suspiro.

-te amo Fred—el pelirrojo le acaricio el cabello.

-yo te amo más Hermione Weasley—y ella soltó una risita divertida.

-eh estado pensando…-dijo Fred después de unos minutos de silencio y ella levantando su cabeza le observo interrogante. -¿Qué necesidad tenemos de regresar a Inglaterra? Viajemos amor, tu yo a donde el destino nos lleve—la muchacha sonrió nerviosa.

-¿hablas en serio?—el sonrió.

-George se hará cargo de la tienda, visitaremos todos los lugares muggles y mágicos que tu desees, conoceremos los atardeceres de mil lugares, dormiremos observando las constelaciones, despertaremos uno junto al otro sin preocupaciones ¿no te gustaría? Podríamos ir a Rumania observar dragones, visitar a Luna en donde quiera que este y participar en alguna de sus locas investigaciones para descubrir nargles, viajaremos y comprobaremos la teoría del triángulo de las bermudas, acamparemos en el amazonas y visitaremos todos aquellos lugares de américa que tu desees—Hermione le observo dudosa, nerviosa y emocionada.

-¿hablas en serio? ¿Qué pasara con nuestra casa?—el rodo los ojos.

-la casa no desaparecerá Hermione, nos estará esperando para cuando esta nueva aventura que te propongo acabe y decidamos comenzar una nueva, somos jóvenes y con ansias de conocer—la muchacha trago en seco y lentamente asintió.

-al final parece que tú me has corrompido a mí—dijo en un susurro y Fred sonrió.

-y eso me encanta hasta no sabes qué punto, pero tú también lo has hecho ¿Quién diría que Hogwarts una historia sería tan jodidamente interesante?—ella soltó una carcajada emocionada y él le acaricio la mejilla.

-eres mi alma gemela Hermione, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, mi luz y mi único talón de Aquiles. Mi musa, la eterna diosa que me inspira. Mi mandona, la única mujer que me saca de mis casillas a una velocidad sorprendente. Pero ante todo eres Mi Hermione y te amo con todo lo que conlleva—ella le tomo de la mano sonriendo.

-y yo te amo por eso y mucho más, creía conocerte pero cada minuto que paso contigo descubro algo nuevo en ti, eres mi inspiración, mis risas y alegrías. Sin lugar a dudas amo a reflejo porque me mostro a pianista y amo a pianista porque me mostro a Fred Weasley.

Y entonces se besaron tratando de demostrar todo lo que con palabras era imposible de describir, porque se amaban de una manera irrevocablemente distorsionada. Si, eran agua y aceite, dos seres opuestos que por azares del destino habían terminado conociéndose y amando justamente eso que les hacía tan diferentes. ¿Quién decía que nuestra alma gemela tenía que ser parecida a nosotros en su forma de ser? ¡Eso sería bastante aburrido!

Y separándose se levantaron sacudiendo la arena de sus cuerpos para después tomarse de la mano y caminar hacia el hotel.

Sip, sin lugar a dudas tenían que contactar a su extravagante amiga Luna… y que los nargles se escondieran bien, porque Hermione y Fred estaban dispuestos a encontrarlos.

Porque juntos (Fred y Hermione) comenzarían una nueva aventura aledaños como debía de ser…

_**¡No me la creo! La historia por fin ha terminado, ¿Qué les pareció el prólogo?**_

_**Buhh, como voy a extrañar este pequeño mini fic que saco mi lado romántico dulzón y acaramelado en exceso… gracias, en serio gracias a todos aquellos que comentaron, leyeron y me pusieron en favoritos.**_

_**Y así pues, doy por terminado este pequeño proyecto invitando a todos los lectores de "tu musa y yo pianista" a comentar que les ha parecido la historia, sea bueno o malo, me encantaría saber vuestra opinión…**_

_**Invitándolos a leer un pequeño one-shot que hice hace poquito:**_

_**Es mi primer Lily/James y está algo triston y dramático, pero me gustaría saber su opinion**_

_**.net/s/7365970/1/Dime_como_son_James**_


End file.
